


Golden

by Wilde Hare (casual_distance)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/Wilde%20Hare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Matt sighs. "You should go talk to him," he says, and then he, too, disappears into his office.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Karen waits until the tears have receded before she knocks on Foggy's door. She opens it to find him bent over his desk, reading (or not reading; she can't really tell) paperwork.</i></p><p>  <i>"Can- can we talk?" she asks.</i></p><p>  <i>"About what?" Foggy says. He doesn't look up.</i></p><p>  <i>"Look, about- about that-"</i></p><p>  <i>Foggy shakes his head. He grins up at her, lopsided and hollow. "Karen," he says, "it's okay. You think this is the first time it's happened? It's not even the tenth."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Set roughly around 1x05 World on Fire. I am a complete and utter sucker for characters like Foggy. <3

She knows it's a mistake before it's even over. She doesn't realize it though, not until she's lying with Matt's arm draped over her stomach, his face turned away as he snores softly. She slides out from under him and dresses as quietly as she can. He's not snoring anymore so she knows he's awake, but he doesn't move, doesn't confront her, not even when she can't help the sniff she makes with the tears get the best of her.

She slips out the door and stands in the hallway, leaning against the wall. The tears come heavier and she wipes them away as they fall. Eventually she finds the strength to leave and makes her way home.

 

* * *

 

"Karen, is everything okay?" 

He leans over desk, face earnest. He asks it with the same quiet gentleness that he does everything with.

"Please don't tell Foggy," she blurts before she can stop herself. Matt leans back eyebrows furrowing for a brief moment. "I- I'm sorry," she stutters, "but please don't tell him."

"Okay," he agrees. His expression smooths out. "I won't." They stand in silence together until he shifts, uncomfortable, and asks, "Any luck on Fisk?"

A relieved breath rushes out of her. She swallows heavily and shakes her head. "No-" her voice cracks. She clears her throat and tries again. "Um, no. I’ve got a few leads that-"

The door opens and Foggy comes in, a bustle of noise and energy. He looks at her, and the wide smile on his face falters. He looks at Matt, then at her again. The smile disappears, and he goes into his office and shuts the door, leaving them standing in the entryway.

Karen blinks down at her desk, the tears back, pooling on her eyelashes as she draws in a shuddering breath. Of course he would know. Of course he would. She doesn't know what he saw in her face, or in Matt's, but he knows them both well enough to see it.

Matt sighs. "You should go talk to him," he says, and then he, too, disappears into his office.

Karen waits until the tears have receded before she knocks on Foggy's door. She opens it to find him bent over his desk, reading (or not reading; she can't really tell) paperwork.

"Can- can we talk?" she asks.

"About what?" Foggy says. He doesn't look up.

"Look, about- about that-"

Foggy shakes his head. He grins up at her, lopsided and hollow. "Karen," he says, "it's okay. You think this is the first time it's happened? It's not even the tenth."

That doesn't make it better, she thinks.

"I get it. I do." He pushes a pen across the surface of his desk. "He's mysterious. He's nice. He's good looking." Foggy huffs a laugh. "I get it. It's okay." He stares at her expectantly but she doesn't know what to say or do. Doesn't know what he's waiting for. Foggy takes pity on her with a sigh. "Can you shut the door?" he asks.

So she does. She sits at her desk, a door closed between them, and she doesn't know what to say to open it again.

 

* * *

 

Things almost go back to normal. The difference is that he leaves early. He leaves for lunch and lets them sit in their separate offices while he thinks he's doing them a favor.

Matt loses his patience first. He stands in front of her desk one night and waits until she notices him.

"You were supposed to talk to him."

"I-"

"Go talk to him." He turns away without waiting and calls out, "Night, Foggy."

"Night, Matt, Karen," Foggy calls back. It burns that he's included her.

Matt turns his head to give her a look. He's off but she gets it just the same. The door closes behind him and she sits for a minute, drawing in deep breaths, thinking about what she wants to say.

He starts when she walks into his office. "I thought you left."

"We need to talk."

His shoulders drop. His expression goes weary for a heartbeat, just long enough that she can see the truth of him before he pulls the mask back into place.

She forgets what she intended to say and blurts out, "I regretted it before we were even done."

His face screws up. "I don't want to hear about it."

"No- Foggy- I just- please."

He cracks. She sees him crack before her eyes. He was right; Matt is mysterious and gentle and kind and intense. He's dark to Foggy's light. Foggy is obvious and clumsy and kind in a careless sort of way, but he's so good. So, _so_ good even when he acts like he’s not, and he makes her heart ache in ways she's never felt before. He measures himself against Matt when he shouldn't.

All she wants is to climb into his lap and hold him. Instead she stands on the other side of the desk.

"I was on my way here that night. I knew you'd still be working and I wasn't sleeping, so I- I thought I'd-" She stops and swallows. He stares at the desk, his face resigned. "We ran into each other and we started talking and somehow one thing led to another. But it wasn't right. And- and afterwards, I kept- kept wishing I was here. With you."

She stops to catch her breath. Foggy runs a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry I broke things," Karen says. Foggy looks up at that.

"You didn't." He shakes his head. "I'm still your friend."

"You're not listening." She circles the desk and kneels in front of him. She wants him to see. "I don't want you as a friend, Foggy. I _want you_."

He doesn't believe it. He looks at her and she can see it in his face. So she climbs to her feet and into his lap. He holds her. It's automatic, the way his posture shifts and his arms wrap around her. It's stunning, the relief that floods her at the feeling of behind held by him. She curls an arm around his neck and cups his cheek and presses her mouth to his. He's still for a moment, his shock a sharp taste in her mouth.

Then he moves, and she would sob with relief, but his hands are flat against her back, his mouth moving against hers, his lips parting. She slides fingers into hair that's the right length and presses against a body that's the right broadness and enjoys the heat of hands that are the right width. His cologne is a heavy smell-taste at the back of her throat, and her body sings with it.

She breaks the kiss to press her face into his shoulder as she hugs him tightly. He holds her back, and it's everything she's ever wanted so she draws in a deep breath and says, "Take me home, Foggy."

He does as she asks and she finds herself in his bed, pressed into the warmth of his sheets. He's bulk and weight where Matt was slender muscle. His hands are wider and hotter, and she trembles beneath them as they move over her breasts and back and butt. As they slide down her thighs and dip between her legs. The press of his fingers into her body and his thumb against her clit has her gasping into his mouth. She comes for the first time like that, clutching at his shoulders, eyes wide open to watch the delighted smile he gives when she cries his name.

She tangles a hand into his hair and presses his head down into a kiss, urging him up her body. He breaks away to put on a condom and then slides inside her. She can't stop staring. Not when he moves inside her, not when she wraps arms and legs around him, not when he looks so beautiful she can hardly breathe. He's gold and light and joy, and when she comes for the second time, he's all she's aware of.

This time, as she lies with an arm slung across her waist, her body hums with contentment. She shifts onto her side to stare down at him, biting her lip to try and control the pounding of her heart. Foggy cracks an eye open and stares back.

"What?" he asks.

She shakes her head.

He makes a noise and lifts himself up on an elbow. He leans in for a kiss. She parts her lips in anticipation, but before she can make sense of it, they're rolling across the bed, laughing and thrashing, his fingers catching her in all her ticklish spots. Joy spreads through her veins like her pleasure had only minutes ago, and that's probably why, when she manages to hook an arm around Foggy's neck to pull him into a kiss, she smiles up at him and says, "I love you, Foggy."

He freezes, eyes going wide, and then he's dropping down to kiss her senseless. She can feel the golden light of him against her mouth and her body and see it behind her closed eyes. He's not Matt. He's not dark or mysterious, but he's joy and laughter and everything she needs.


End file.
